pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jimi Hendrix
James Marshall (Jimi) Hendrix (born Johnny Allen Hendrix, Seattle , November 27 1942 - London , September 18 1970 ) was an influential American guitarist andsinger-songwriter . He was known for his virtuoso flamboyant guitar . He revolutionized the guitar caused by the use of new agreements , feedback and innovativerecording techniques . His style can be described as a creative, psychedelic processing of rock and roll , soul , and also blues influences. Contents [ hide ] * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Early Years ** 1.2 The Jimi Hendrix Experience *** 1.2.1 End of The Experience ** 1.3 Woodstock and the Band of Gypsys ** 1.4 The Cry of Love Band *** 1.4.1 Electric Lady Studios ** 1.5 Death * 2 Influence * 3 Musical equipment ** 3.1 Guitars ** 3.2 Amplifiers ** 3.3 Effects * 4 Discography ** 4.1 Albums ** 4.2 Singles ** 4.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 ** 4.4 DVDs * 5 Appearances in Netherlands * 6 Trivia * 7 Footnotes * 8 External link Biography Jimi Hendrix was born Johnny Allen Hendrix on November 27, 1942 at 10:15 in the morning, in Seattle ( Washington ), and was of mixed ethnicity (African-American,Cherokee and Irish). After his father, Al Hendrix, returned from his service in the army, he called his son "James Marshall Hendrix 'because Johnny was the name of a man with whom his then wife was cheating. Jimi's mother, Lucille who was 17 when she gave birth to Jimi, was a dancer and addicted to alcohol. Jimi often lived with relatives. Little "Jimmy" or "Buster", as he was known in his younger years, was always very shy and reticent. He grew up in the suburbs of Seattle. His mother died on February 2, 1958 from the effects of cirrhosis . Early Years From childhood he was away from music. Al Hendrix, Jimi's father, caught him regularly on the broom to use as guitar. This he saw Jimi after he had ordered to sweep the room, and after dozens of twigs on the ground found. Afterwards Al decided a ukulele rent for his son. After several months it became increasingly difficult for Jimi's father to pay the bills, as well as Jimi's ukulele. Since Al Jimi's pleasure was more important than his own, he gave the saxophone play (he played at that time itself sax) on. He was an acoustic guitar purchase for Jimi, who was now 11 years. In his thirteenth year of life, Jimi bought his first electric guitar , a Supro Ozark 1560 S. Jimi used this guitar when he played in his first band, The Rocking Kings. In 1961 Jimi Hendrix left his high school to join the army. Later, once famous, he often told the press that he was expelled from school because the headmaster had him hand in hand walk with a white girl. This proved, after inquiring with his old classmates and his father, absolutely not true. Jimi went into service with the Airborne Division, which was stationed in the southern US. Here he met in nearby cafes many musicians, including Billy Cox , a bassist with whom he later performed at the Woodstock festival and recorded some singles. Hendrix saw many good guitarists to work, which made a big impression on him. After fourteen months in the army have been in service he was dismissed because of a broken ankle after a failed parachute jump . Charles R. Cross, author of the book A Room Full Of Mirrors (a biography about the life of Jimi Hendrix), however, claims that Hendrix posing as homosexual , and so hoped to be discharged from the airborne division. The Jimi Hendrix Experience [ edit ] After the resignation drew Jimi as accompanying guitarist by the United States, where he met with many soul - and blues groups appeared, including many famous names likeBB King , Little Richard , Jackie Wilson , Bo Diddley and The Isley Brothers . As a professional musician Hendrix practiced an average of 6 to 8 hours per day, a habit he would maintain until his death. In Greenwich Village in New York, where Hendrix performed as a guitarist-singer with his band Jimmy James and the Blue Flames , he was discovered by Chas Chandler (when the bass guitarist of the English group The Animals ), which saw him play in the locally renowned Cafe Wha. After a few times to have spoken to him, and to have jammed dozens of times, he asked to accompany him toEngland to get his music career off the ground there. In England he formed a group called The Jimi Hendrix Experience. It was a group with a few fleeting together musicians sought, but which later proved to be a strong trio. Hendrix sang itself and obviously played guitar, and he was thereby rhythmically supported by Noel Redding , bass and guitar, and Mitch Mitchell on drums. Noel Redding was originally no bass and Mitch Mitchell came from a different corner of the music industry, namely jazz . Once formed the band performed in small cafes in England. By Hendrix flamboyant appearance, his guitar technique and extravagant performances they were soon popular, but real fame was not forthcoming. The cover Hey Joe , incorporated in 1966, Jimi Hendrix was at number 6 in the UK charts. In his autobiography gives Keith Richards (guitarist of The Rolling Stones ) that his girlfriend at the time, Linda Keith, Jimi Hendrix enthusiasm from a Fender Stratocaster gave Keith Richards and a demo of the song Hey Joe by Tim Rose. According to Keith song so he obviously had his. Later, Jimi Hendrix and Linda Keith also had a brief relationship. After their first album Are You Experienced was released in 1967, success came. The Jimi Hendrix Experience was almost in one fell swoop famous in England. Their singles were much airplay, and the band was regularly invited for TV recordings of popular music programs. As time passed, the rest of Europe began to get more and more air on The Experience. Soon Hendrix and his band toured many European countries, including France , Germany and Norway . Although Hendrix in England boast successes and his fame spread, he was little known in the US The first show in the US at the Monterey International Pop Festival on June 18 , 1967 brought about a change; The Jimi Hendrix Experience hit like a bomb and Jimi got the status from rumor to legend. On this performance he put his guitar on fire, something that he knew but did thrice. Fired guitar piece then he hit the ground.Other gimmicks that he already used in England were playing with his teeth, and with the guitar behind his back. Because an awkward recording contract had to be made two albums in 1967. The first album Are You Experienced was in May 1967, first released. The second album Axis: Bold as Love came out late in 1967 . This includes extensive use of new guitars and studio techniques that Hendrix to this day still associated today. This album is the classic Little Wing and songs like Spanish Castle Magic, If 6 was 9, and Bold as Love. The third album of the band, Electric Ladyland (1968) is considered by critics as the best (studio) work in his career source? . It was also the best selling album Hendrix ever made, and it includes timeless classics such as the cover of Bob Dylan's All Along The Watchtower and Voodoo Child (Slight Return) . The famous cover photo of Electric Ladyland, which 19 naked women are seen, was used against the likes of Hendrix.Hendrix himself had for this record preference for a cover photo (taken by Linda Eastman ) which he Redding and Mitchell amid some clambering children on a work of art in Central Park SAT. This can be seen on the Reprise (US) -release. of The Experience edit The Jimi Hendrix Experience was common in television broadcasting, clubs, and sold out concert halls. The three men were each very good complement, but Noel Redding was often dissatisfied with how everything went with the band. He found the commercial hype surrounding the band and played nothing but many prefer its traditional instrument, the guitar, then bass with The Jimi Hendrix Experience. Noel Redding directed to do so next The Experience his own band, Fat Mattress. According to Mitch Mitchell, Jimi named the band sometimes Thin Pillow. The fact that Noel had his own band meant that he and Jimi ever saw each other less in the studio. This meant among other things that Jimi himself a part of the bass make every yellowed by recording his album''Electric Ladyland'' (also on the other albums he played more bass). Noel often refused to do this, because Hendrix's perfectionism. For example, in the single Gypsy Eyes showed Hendrix Rescue anticipate the bass line 43 times again, to the chagrin of Redding. After a performance at the Denver Pop festival in Denver , where Hendrix and the rest of his band had to lock themselves in a truck because of hysterical fans, Noel Redding announced his departure. In 2003, Redding died as a result of liver cirrhosis. Woodstock and the Band of Gypsys [ edit ] In August 1969, at the famous Woodstock Festival 'in New York , Hendrix surprised everyone by without notice (the presenter or announced them, but erroneously as The Jimi Hendrix Experience) suddenly appear with a completely different band on stage. He called the band Gypsy Sun and Rainbows, which existed during the Woodstock festival from among others, his old army buddy and bassist Billy Cox and drummer Mitch Mitchell Experience. The band was expanded with a second guitarist and two percussionists. His performance at Woodstock by many people one of his best live performances ever mentioned. In this show, he released a famous controversial version of the American national anthem played. Many people thought that this was a protest song against the US government, Hendrix himself said in an interview with the television program The Dick Cavett Show that this is actually not the case. "I thought it was beautiful," he said, grinning. This band was not a long life. Hendrix was again a trio Band of Gypsys. Legendary are the performances at the famous Fillmore East around the turn of the year 1969/1970, with Billy Cox and drummer Buddy Miles.Recordings of some previously unreleased tracks from the performances include released on the album Hendrix Band of Gypsys . This lp is still regarded as one of the best live albums of all time. Cry of Love Band edit After about two months to rest and have taken on his new album First Rays Of The New Rising Sun have worked, Hendrix decided his old band, The Jimi Hendrix Experience to bring back together. Hendrix, Mitchell and Redding had just announced to tour again, but at the last moment hooked off Redding and Jimi pulled back again Billy Cox on bass. The band has never had an official name, but many fans who have experienced after their gigs, incidentally somewhat short tour called the band invariably The Cry of Love Band, the name of the tour itself. Many shows of this tour were professionally recorded in high quality sound and are still being considered memorable concerts by Hendrix. Electric Lady Studios [ edit ] Throughout his long career, Hendrix told many people that he'd like a place for himself where he could quietly songs recording, composing and mixing. In the early years of his career he had simply not there for the budget, but he made his dream in August 1970 finally true. He searched with his sound engineer Eddie Kramer a building somewhere in New York that could serve as a pledge to establish a studio. After a short search Kramer found a suitable location on 8th Street, and let Jimi guided by professional architects and build his dream studio. Many conflicts slowed construction: heavy rains destroyed a portion of the carcass, and pumps had to be installed when it became known that the property was situated above an underground river. Eventually, a sixfold loan from Warner Brothers had to save the studio. Hendrix spent in the end only four weeks in the studio, three weeks therefrom, while building the studio was still in the final stages. On August 26, the construction was completed and held a grand opening party. The next day he flew to London for his performance at the Isle Of Wight Festival on August 30, 1970. Hendrix was after midnight on stage. Electric Lady Studios , as Hendrix had named his studio after Hendrix's death has become an immensely popular studio where many famous artists have recorded their music, including John Lennon , Led Zeppelin ,The Rolling Stones , David Bowie , The Who , Stevie Wonder , Frank Zappa , Dave Matthews Band and Green Day . Death [ edit ] Memorial stone in Germany Hendrix died in the Samarkand Hotel in London on September 18, 1970 at the age of 27 , after being due to an overdose of sleeping pills and drinking wine in a coma was hit.This could have played a role that UK sleeping pills he had taken were stronger than the American sleeping pills, which he was accustomed. He was buried at Greenwood Memorial Park in Renton, a town at Hendrix 'hometown of Seattle (WA). After an autopsy was clear that Hendrix never in his life has been addicted to heroin , and that it therefore was not the cause of death, which at that time many people thought. According to the book Inside the Experience drummer Mitch Mitchell would Jimi Hendrix on a stretcher in the corridor of the London hospital where he was transferred to have died due to suffocation by vomit, as African-American would not have looked back at him or, no one knew who he was. The circumstances surrounding his death, however, are not entirely clarified. According to a former roadie he was murdered by his manager . James 'Tappy' Wright this is exposing the mysterious death of this legend; it stands in sharp contrast to the usual assumption that Hendrix choked on his own vomit from this cocktail of wine and pills.According to the roadie blurted manager Michael Jeffery after the tragedy in a ladder drunken state out that he killed Hendrix - he would have stopped him with the help of some members of drink and pills because he was worried that Hendrix would switch to another manager. Wright's belated assertion (June 2009) can not be tested for truth, because Jeffery has long been in a plane crash is deceased (three years after Hendrix's death and he would have said this about a month before the crash). 2 3 4 edit Hendrix's style was unique, and despite his hectic touring schedule and perfectionism in the recording of songs he has left more than 300 unreleased songs. Musically lifted Hendrix arguably the electric guitar to a much higher level, and by his use of combination and include feedback , distortion and wahwahpedalen the popularity of these effects and techniques after Hendrix's death become much larger. Hendrix conceived under the influence of include blues, jazz and rhythm and blues -music, new techniques are particularly evident after his death, especially in rock music and other sub-genres. With his music and he laid the foundation for new genres. Funk (funk rock) and heavy metal are examples of this. Hendrix often played a Fender Stratocaster -gitaar, mainly thanks to him one of the most popular guitar models has become. The influence of Hendrix on his contemporaries and current guitarists is quite large and is also reflected by artists like Slash , John Frusciante , Stevie Ray Vaughan , Joe Bonamassa , Joe Satriani , Lenny Kravitz ,Popa Chubby , John Mayer , Brian May , Steve Vai , Yngwie Malmsteen , Prince , Buddy Guy , Billy Gibbons , Jeff Beck , Kirk Hammett , Frank Zappa , Eric Johnson , Eddie Hazel , Matthew Bellamy ( Muse ), Kenny Wayne Shepherd , Johnny Lang , Walter Trout , Dave Murray and Pete Townshend to name but a mention. Musical equipment [ edit ] edit Jimi Hendrix played the following makes and models of guitars: * Fender ** Stratocaster ** Jaguar ** Duo-Sonic and Music Master (1961) ** Telecaster ** Jazzmaster * Gibson ** Gibson SG ** Gibson Flying V (1967 and 1968 editions) ** Gibson Firebird ** Gibson Les Paul * Remainder ** Danelectro Short Horn (1959) ** Supro Ozark 1560S Electric ** Three Rickenbackers : a bass, a six-string and a twelve string guitar ** Martin D-45, purchased new ** Hofner electric ** Guild acoustic 12-string ** Gibson stereo ** Acoustic Black Widow ** Zemaitis 12-string acoustic guitar (can be heard in the acoustic version of Hear My Train A-Coming) ** Two Hagström 8-string bass (played by Hendrix Spanish Castle Magic and Axis: Bold As Love) Eric Barrett says Hendrix normally always had multiple copies of the aforementioned instruments except the Rickenbackers. Jimi Hendrix had a specially made for him Gibson Flying V. It was a left-handed Flying V with golden elements and tremoloarm . This can be seen in the vault of the Hard Rock Cafe in London . edit Jimi Hendrix amplifiers used the following brands: * Fender * Marshall * Sunn * Vox * Sound City edit Jimi Hendrix effect devices used for the following brands: * Dallas Arbiter Fuzz Face * Vox Wah-Wah * Univibe * Roger Mayer (Octavia) edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] in the Netherlands edit Jimi Hendrix performed three times in the Netherlands : for the first time on March 14, 1967, in "Fan Club" TV. Hendrix was allowed to play live but there were problems with noise (which was too hard). He had then miming to TV director Ralph Inbar , something that Hendrix always hated. His second visit to the Netherlands took place on 10 November 1967. From that day Hendrix was first included a performance (as well live) for the TV program Hoepla in the VPRO Vitus Studio Bussum. Of these circulating a recording (audio only) on the Internet; the ampexband is cleared. A few hours later, the Jimi Hendrix Experience gave a first - and last - Dutch concert of 55 minutes: the Hippy Happy Fair for Twieners in Old-Ahoy Hallen, a former Heliport Rotterdam, where tickets cost only five dollars. At this fair near Rotterdam Hofplein also performed other great artists on as Pink Floyd and the Bee Gees . The poster of the exhibition are among others in the Municipal Rotterdam. There is an amateur recording of the Pink Floyd concert, and a small part of the concert of Jimi Hendrix Experience. On December 28, 1968 would again appear the Jimi Hendrix Experience in the Netherlands and in the Jaarbeurs in Utrecht on A to Lowlands Paradise (the predecessor of the current Lowlands in Biddinghuizen). But Hendrix remained unexpectedly in New York City. The reason for the sudden cancellation was, according to the then festival organizers against the disappointed public that Hendrix around Christmas in the US when climbing a ramp had broken his leg. This turned out not to be true. Shortly before his death Jimi Hendrix give two concerts in De Doelen in Rotterdam. Due to illness of bassist Billy Cox was not through. A few weeks later, in September 1970, Hendrix was deceased. Trivia * Hendrix played left-handed in a right-handed guitar. He wrote with the right, which one can conclude that he was right-handed. Turning the right-handed guitar (so that the guitar was left handed), he did mainly because in the sixties, little left-handed guitars in stores layers, which have been weak at the time, moreover. * Lemmy Kilmister of Motörhead has ever been a roadie for Hendrix. * Like many celebrities Hendrix died at the age of 27 and is an original member of the so-called 27 club Category:American guitarist Category:American singer-songwriter Category:American singer Category:Psychedelic music Category:Rock singer